


Bundle of Joy

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Week 2018 [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby, Childbirth, Cute, F/M, Future, Happy Ending, Oneshot, Rayllum, Rayllum week 2018, Raylum, prompt, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum week 2018: Day 6: Future.A son is born.





	Bundle of Joy

Complete silence spread for a single second, Rayla’s scream stopped. That second was the longest second in the entire second, but then it appear, the strong cry of a baby boy who tested his lungs for the first time, unaware about the fact that he now was born.

Tears were running down Rayla’s face, and Callum was frozen in place, still not believing this miracle. Rayla wanted her baby close immediately, warm him, be close to him, but she let Claudia take him away to clean up.

As they were left alone in the room, Callum presses a kiss on Rayla’s forehead, smiling.

“You did great Rayla, we have a son.”

“Our son, Callum, that’s our son.”

They were in a state of an ecstatic shock, that broke when Claudia reentered the room, carrying the baby in her arms, he was wrapped in a blanket, legs sticking out, and it was with a smile that she handed him over to Rayla.

“He’s beautiful Rayla…”

The couple looked at the small baby, and immediately fell in love. The boy was the most precious thing they’d ever seen. He has messy brown hair likes his father, purple horns, and the lilac eyes from his mother. His ears were almost completely round, just tiny pointed ends at the top that distinguished them from the ears of a human. The baby had five fingers on each hand, and five toes on each foot. He was adorable, a perfect mix between both of his parents, a mix of elven and human, a true miracle.

“We’ll name him Harrow.”


End file.
